<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Robots by HellAngel1525</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507491">Robots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellAngel1525/pseuds/HellAngel1525'>HellAngel1525</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Initial D</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mechanics, Gay, M/M, Mecha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:35:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellAngel1525/pseuds/HellAngel1525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mecha AU<br/>Takeshi had a battle planned with Takahashi Keisuke but his robot can't fight after the loss to Fujiwara Takumi. His boyfriend finds the perfect solution...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nakazato Takeshi/Shouji Shingo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Robots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a gift for the Initial D Secret Santa event (2020)!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>Ring</b>
  </em>
  
  <em>
    <b>Ring</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>A young man was laying on his bed,snoring softly. The phone continued buzzing somewhere in the room,making him shift in his sleep,the bedsheets falling on the floor,leaving him half covered. He rolled to the other side as an attempt to avoid the disturbingly loud sound of his cell phone,his whole body facing the window. The caller probably gave up and the ringing stopped but the young man was already half awake. The thin rays of golden sunlight found their way through the thin curtains,landing on the man's handsome face. His long,black eyelashes trembled and he groaned at the warmness he felt,from the sunlight  caressing his sharp facial features. Deciding that it wasn't meant for him to sleep any longer,he half opened his sparkling dark grey eyes,running his fingers through his now messy,charcoal black hair.</p>
<p>Nakazato Takeshi propped on his elbows,turning his head to look half lidded at the digital clock on the bedside table: 09:26A.M.</p>
<p>Memories of the last night flooded in his mind making him want to sink back in his soft bed. He still couldn't believe what had happened: he had lost.<br/>He had freaking lost a fight and to who? To a 18 year old school boy.<br/>He was so sure,so full of confidence that his high tech GT-R would win that old 8-6 that didn't even look like a fighting robot. But he was wrong. He had underestimated Fujiwara Takumi and his fighter. That boy was so skilled despite his young age and the fact that he looked like he didn't know what he was doing with the spaced out expression he would wear.</p>
<p>Takeshi finally got out of the bed,rubbing his eyes to suppress his sleepiness and headed to the bathroom for his daily morning routine. Brushing his teeth,he looked at his reflection in the mirror that hung just above the sink. His robot was now in the garage waiting to be fixed but the worst part was that his pride was wrecked. He had lost the title of "The Strongest in Myogi",a title that he had earned with lots of effort,sweat and money. He had spent his whole life designing fighting robots,wanting to create the Ultimate Fighting Robot and even get to challenge the king of the underground fights,Takahashi Ryosuke himself.</p>
<p>The man got out o the bathroom,back to his messy bedroom. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a plain black t-shirt that were laying forgotten on a chair. He decided to not show up at the underground for awhile,at least not before his next battle. With these thoughts he headed straight towards the kitchen in need of his morning coffee to wake him up completely and get his daily endorphins.<br/>He poured the dark liquid in a mug,bringing it to his lips,the bitterness coating his tongue. Just as he walked towards the sofa,the doorbell rang,startling him. Nakazato just froze in place,staring blankly at the front door. He wasn't expecting guests this early,especially after his embarrassing defeat yesterday. The doorbell rang again and Takeshi dragged his feet to the door,still holding the mug.</p>
<p>He didn't manage to fully open the door as it bursted open violently,makimg him take a few steps back,gasping.<br/>"IDIOT!How could you lose yesterday?! That's ridiculous! You're such a clown,Nakazato!" the younger man stomped inside,rage pictured all over his face that matched the color of his crimson shirt.<br/>"Yeah,good morning to you too,Shingo..." Takeshi said tiredly,rolling his eyes. He closed the door and turned to face the other man who was still muttering things under his breath.<br/>"I called you today but you didn't answer! Are you ashamed? You should be! You lost to that school boy and his...his old piece of junk that he calls a fighting robot!" Shingo continued, heading towards the fridge like he was in his own house. He returned with a cold can of beer, opening it with a <em>click</em> and bringing it to his lips. He leaned against the wall, eyeing up the house owner.</p>
<p>"You understimate him. He has incredible skills and-"<br/>"SHUT UP!That's just excuses! You're such a poor excuse of a leader! You're hopeless,loser-" Shingo's voice cracked from yelling too much. He was taken aback when soft lips kissed his. Takeshi chuckled and moved backwards to admire the desired effect. That so said desired effect was Shingo's eyes widening,his expression a mixture of shyness and anger.<br/>'Maybe I am but you love me..." Nakazato said,another chuckle escaping his lips at the pout the shorter man gave him.<br/>"Don't get cocky! Bastard! You-" he stopped and looked away,his cheeks flushed a deep shade of red.<br/>"What are we going to do now?"he asked more calmly now. Takeshi shrugged looking at his teammate and boyfriend.<br/>"I need to repair my robot. Will you help me?"<br/>"Alright,show me the big guy." Shingo said, shoving his hands in the pockets of his loosened up jeans after throwing the now empty can in the bin.</p>
<p>A few minutes later they were in the garage,both of them staring at the tall robot. It was pitch black,some parts had fallen off as well as the right arm. The paint had being scrubbed off in lot's of places as well as scratches were everywhere.<br/>"So...what do you think?"asked the black haired man, sipping his coffee.<br/>"Yeah.... it's bad... really bad..." Shingo mumbled, scratching the top of his head.<br/>"Come on! Don't make it look worse than it is! The base is in a pretty good condition. I'll have to fix the arm as well as those wires at the bottom and of course paint it!" Takeshi faked a smile, pointing at the parts he mentioned. He opened his mouth to say something else but that's when another part fell off, rolling towards Shoji who stopped it from rolling any further,with his foot. Shingo raised his head to glance at Takeshi with a raised eyebrow. Nakazato bit his bottom lip, walking towards his robot, sighing deeply.<br/>"You're right... it's bad.. really bad... I've got a battle next weekend with Takahashi Keisuke and I don't know how I'll go...I haven't got enough money to repair the robot and even if I had them...the time isn't enough.." the man said sadly,his finger tips trailing down the leg of the robot, feeling the scratches. He couldn't back down. He had to go to that battle. He had two options: either to go with the robot he has now and make a fool out of himself or not go at all. But if he didn't,the RedSuns would take that as a runaway and would see him as a coward. Takeshi was a lot of things but definitely not a coward.</p>
<p>"I've got an idea." Shingo's voice reached his eardrums and he turned to look at him as soon as he felt a hand on his shoulder.<br/>"We're teammates. What if I battle in your place? I've almost finished on upgrading the EG6."<br/>Takeshi's mind was racing. He hadn't thought of that option.<br/>"That's... that's an idea! But do you think you can defeat Keisuke's FD?"<br/>"Ha! I need to put that arrogant brat in his place!" The long haired man said proudly, flashing a smirk.<br/>"Alright then. As soon as he agrees then that's what we're going to do.." the GT-R master said,his lips curling up into a faint smile.</p>
<p>~•~<br/>"Hand me the lube"<br/>"You've finished it all!!!"<br/>"Just give it to me already! It's not my fault it stuck!"</p>
<p>Takeshi sighed and took the bottle, giving it to Shingo who snatched it from his hands, climbing back up the tall ladder. Shingo had brought his own robot over, installing some last parts before the big battle. Takeshi would just observe him,while leaning against the wall. He liked watching his boyfriend work his magic on the robots. Who would think that the clumsy,temper filled Shoji Shingo was actually good in such things?</p>
<p>The younger man finished screwing something on the back of his tall, bright red EG6 and gave out a satisfied yelp. Climbing off the ladder,he got a piece of cloth that was hanging from the side of his pants, wiping away sweat on his forehead.<br/>"You finished?" the black haired man asked, leaving the wall and walking around the red beast.<br/>"I think so." Shingo mumbled and got the newly tuned controller that was laying on a nearby table.<br/>"Nakazato,get out of the way if you don't want to be stepped on!" he hissed, pressing something on the controller that caused the robot to raise its head, with a loud sound. Nakazato backed away and headed to stand next to the younger man, staring at the controller curiously. <br/>"You upgraded it as well?" he asked pointing with his index finger at the device in Shingo's hands.<br/>"Yes,I installed some new features." just as he said that,a loud thud was heard and the robot got in a fighting position.<br/>"Woah,how did you do that,let me see-" Takeshi leaned closer to observe the new controller but Shingo stepped away, frustration pictured on his slim face.<br/>"Oi, don't touch it!" he hissed, standing away from the taller man who just folded his arms on his chest,the muscles on his arms flexing. <br/>"Punch..." Shingo mumbled and the robot instantly, created a fist, punching the air in front of it, it's fist inches away from Takeshi's face.<br/>"Damn,are you going to kill me?" he yelled and walked away grabbing the coat that was laying on a chair, tossing it to Shingo.</p>
<p>"Come on,you don't want to be late."he said bitterly,a huge pout on his face.<br/>"Yeah, yeah, whatever... let's get this over with."</p>
<p>It didn't take long for them to get to the underground. The hour was long past midnight,the dark sky reflecting lot's of small stars that would shine like pure diamonds on dark silk.<br/>Just as they entered, Takeshi could feel the burning gaze of everyone but he held his head high like the proud man he was. The Underground was incredibly full, everyone had heard of the battle with the great Takahashi Keisuke and his unbeatable FD. Shingo was looking around, seeing lots of different robots and he nodded to some of the fighters he knew. They were both walking in front, Shingo's EG6 following behind. Takeshi spotted Mako Sato and Sayuki who once she saw him she smiled brightly, giving him a thumbs up. If he wasn't with Shingo,he could have easily fallen for that long haired girl which was cute on the outside but tough on the ring.</p>
<p>The young man was so caught up looking at Impact Blue talking to some random guys, that he didn't notice two robots jumping right in front of him, fighting each other. A strong hand grabbed his shirt and shoved him aside,making him stumble but he quickly regained his balance.<br/>"Takeshi! Focus!" Shingo scolded him, breathing heavily and Takeshi just nodded, relieved that Shingo was there to save him.</p>
<p>The two men knew that they would probably find Keisuke at the bar that was nearby so they headed straight towards it, hearing lot's of yells and laughs.<br/>The blonde was sitting there,as expected, surrounded by his teammates as well as lots of fangirls,his shiny, bright yellow FD near him. His deep blue eyes met Takeshi's dark ones,as soon as he stepped inside.<br/>"Nakazato! I was waiting for you. Where's your R32?" Takahashi yelled from across the room,sipping on his drink. Everyone's attention now was on them. The Night Kids approached them,both having anamused looks on their faces. <br/>"Shoji Shingo will be fighting with you today." the dark haired leader exclaimed sternly,trying to have a straight face.<br/>"Oi,your robot really got destroyed by that kid,did-" Keisuke began but was cut off when Shingo bursted forward,his hands in fists.<br/>"Shut your mouth Takahashi!"</p>
<p>Silence followed,the tension between them growing. Nakazato began thinking that this was a bad idea but what else could he do? The policies of the Underground said that you must fight with your own robot and you can't borrow from someone. But right now,he hadn't got one so he didn't have another choice,did he?</p>
<p>"So,do you accept the challenge from Shingo?"<br/>"Alright. But you still owe me a battle." the blonde said,wearing a grin.<br/>...</p>
<p>Suddenly,silence fell over,the only sound was the stomping of a heavy robot. Murmur could be heard feom everywhere and the three men looked behind them to see what caused such reaction. Takeshi stiffened when his dsrk eyes fell on the man who was approacjing. The people were stood in two lines, leaving enough space fof the newcomer and his robot to walk through the crowd. He was dressed in a white,expensive outfit,his dark blue bangs falling on his face. A white,shiny robot was following from behind,causing everyone to stare. They all knew who this was :the king of ths Underground himself.</p>
<p>Takahashi Ryosuke.</p>
<p>"A-aniki?! Wh-what are you doing here?" the blonde stood up,cold sweat running down his handsome face,causing hiz forhead to glister.<br/>"Hmm. I wanted to see this battle."</p>
<p>Shingo just stared at the legendary Takahashi Ryosuke. He secretly admired him anc his skills. Ryosuke was a gifted man,with an incrwdiblw mind anc skills. He was also one of the best fighting robot makers and would use the latest advanced technology for his fighters. The white FC3S was a proof to that. The Myogi fighter could see a speaker on Ryosuke's ear and he knew thst this was what everyone kept talking about lately: Ryosuke developed a voice recognition in bia robot so now he could control him by just giving him audable orders.<br/>"Aniki...you shouldn't have troubled yourself...I-I can handle this..." Keisuke got in front of his older brother,his blue eyes that were identical ro Ryosuke's having a strange spark in them. But the older Takahashi ignored his younger brother, proceeding to exam Shingo's EG6. He walked around it,his delicate long fingers trailing on the  freshly painted parts.<br/>"Nice robot you've got here." the dark blue haired man commented,the sides of his lips curling up into a barely visible smirk.</p>
<p>"Did you come here to mock me?" Shingo hissed in between gritted teeth. He was a proud man and didn't liked to be made fun of. Especially when it came to his robot. But Ryosuke didn't laugh,nor had a mocking look. <br/>"No. I actually meant what I said." he exclaimed calmly,his sharp face features not giving out a single emotion.</p>
<p>"Where did you get it?"he added and finally turned to face Shoji who seemed taken aback by the question.<br/>"I-I made it myself..."<br/>Ryosukes bright eyes widened for a split second,clearly impressed. The young man retrieved from the red EG6 and walked towards his brother.</p>
<p>"Well. Will the battle begin? I can't wait forever." <br/>Everyone stiffened at Ryosuke's request,not wanting to disappoint him.<br/>"Yes,of course!"</p>
<p>~•~</p>
<p>"Ladies and Gentlemen! Be prepared for another night of fire! Let's welcome our fighters!" A man from the RedSuns, Fumihiro was it?,shouted, catching everyone's attention.<br/>"Takahashi Keisuke and his FD3S" as he said that,the yellow FD got on the ring, accompanied by loud applause and shouts.<br/>"Shoji Shingo with his EG6,instead od Nakazato Takeshi!" with that,the red EG6 stood on the other side of the ring.<br/><em>"Let the battle begin..."</em> Takeshi thought, stealing glances from the man besides him who kept adjusting some things on the controller.</p>
<p>The yellow robot swang forward,followimg its master's orders,but the EG6 managed to dodge the hit just on time. Instead,he attempted to punch the FD,unsuccesfully. The FD turned around sharply,its fist hitting its opponemt,with a loud metallic sound.</p>
<p>"Damn..."<br/>It raised its hands in victory and got ready to punch the laying robot but Shingo managed to make it roll over to the side,escaping Keisuke's fist. Takeshi could see Ryosuke saying something to his brother on the other side of the ring,but paid no attention to it. He trusted Shingo.</p>
<p>Another metallic sound snapped Takeshi out of his trance,as he watched how the yellow robot stumbled, Keisuke's cursing following. <br/>"Ha! Did you see that Takeshi? I almost crushed him,I-" Shingo turned to face his boyfriend,his dark eyes screaming pride.<br/>"Shingo, WATCH OUT!" Takeshi's eyes widened as he shouted, watching how the EG6 fell on the ground. Shingo didn't lose his cool, despite being under pressure. He tapped on his controller but something wasn't right. His robot's left arm... wasn't working!<br/>However,this didn't stop him. He rolled over but unfortunately didn't get to avoid another punch from the FD.</p>
<p>"Shingo,your robot. It's lighter and faster,use that to your advantage!" Takeshi bursted out, getting right next to the other man, their shoulders practically touching.</p>
<p>"Oi,Nakazato...don't stand so close!" the long haired man complained but still had a determined look plastered all over his face. He knew Nakazato was right. With a swift motion,his robot stood up and got behind the yellow one. Since Keisuke was startled,Shoji used those few seconds to punch the FD hard, making it fall down. Surprised gasps filled the air, murmur being followed.</p>
<p>Three rounds later,both of the masters were exhausted but neither of them let their guard down, doing everything to not lose concentration. Shingo's robot ended up laying down with thd FD towering over it. The countdown started but Shoji didn't manage to make his fighter stand up which resulted to him losing. Keisuke was growling happily,raising his fists in the air with a victorious grin that riled up Shingo. He furiously rubbed the bridge of his nose,letting out heavy breaths.<br/>"It'd okay." Takeshi's hoarse voice was heard from next to him but Shingo didn't pay attention. He had freaking lost. Previously he had gotten all high and mighty,sure of his win but in the end...he was the loser. What tore him apart was that he had let down Takeshi. He was supposed to win...to make his boyfriend proud...<br/>But he lost.</p>
<p>He lost to Takahashi Keisuke.</p>
<p>Shingo was dazed off,his ears ringing. He was surprised when he was yanked by the colar,his face being brought up. Grey eyes stared right into his brown ones,piercing through his soul. He half expected to be yelled at,or even punched and he wouldn't blame Takeshi. But instead, Nakazato crushed his lips on Shingo's,kissing him lovingly.</p>
<p>"Let's get out of here. You're tired." the taller man said,a small smile on his face. He didn't look angry,not even a bit,more of concerned. Shingo just nodded,his cheeks painted a light shade of pink.</p>
<p>~•~</p>
<p>Shingo and Takeshi were sitting on the roof of Nakazato's house,close to each other while staring at the night sky. Shingo got a pack of cigarettes, handing one stick to his boyfriend while getting one for himself as well. The man besides him got his lighter and soon both of them were inhaling the toxic smoke.<br/>"What a night..." Takeshi mumbled more to himself than to the man besides him who hummed anyways. <br/>"I'm still proud of you,you know that right?" Nakazato attempted to indirectly compliment the younger man,but failed as he heard a low scoff from his side.<br/>"Shut up already..." Shingo exhaled sharply,the smoke swirling around him and dissolving into the night air.<br/>As they sat there in a comforting silence, a thunder was heard in the distance and out of nowhere it began pouring. The two men remained still, confused and shocked at the sudden change of weather.<br/>"Damn! What are you sitting, let's go inside!" Shingo was the first one to come back to his senses before throwing his cigarette away and standing up. Takeshi watched how his long bangs would cling to his face,while his clothes being completely soaked by the strong rain.</p>
<p><em>"Beautiful..." </em>Takeshi thought, being completely absorbed in his thoughts,not even hearing Shingo's yelling,who in the meantime was desperately trying to drag Takeshi inside,to the warmness of his house.</p>
<p>No matter what the outcome was today,he still enjoyed every minute of it. Because life isn't only about winning... losses are what make it more interesting.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>